Aphro (Manga)
Aphro (アフロ Afuro) is the second-youngest of the five Pu'Awak princesses that appear in the arc The Underground Empire of Yomi, being one of the many inhabitants of the kingdom. Appearance As with the other four sisters, Aphro is pale-skinned and has short, spiked-up blonde hair and sparkly black eyes that lack visible sclerae. She wears a black banded tiara with red gems, and a white gown and cloak, along with a pair of golden armbands. Personality There is barely anything to distinguish Aphro from her younger sister Daphne, as both have the most limited roles of the five. However, she is shown to be obedient to Dinah's command and works with her sisters to do whatever is necessary. Abilities As with the rest of the Pu'Awak species, Aphro can share her thoughts and feelings with her sisters, and sense what the others are thinking. Initially, she and the others are unable to fully communicate with Helen, due to Helen's mindwiping by the Zattan, but after she recovers her powers, the full link is re-established. History After the Black Ghost organization drove the Zattan out of the Yomi Kingdom, the inhabitants had believed that they were truly free. However, Skull quickly took advantage of the situation by having Helen mind-wiped by the still active Zattan, and sent her above ground to act as their spy. Out of the five princesses, Daphne and Aphro remained in the kingdom while Dinah stayed with Van Vogt in his affairs above ground, as did Vena, who was in search of Helen. When the 00 Cyborgs, Dr. Gilmore, Helen, and Vena made their way down to Yomi, Aphro was alerted to the news of their arrival, and she and Daphne reported the development to Skull. Later on, after 002, 008, 007, and Dr. Gilmore had been detained by Van Vogt and Daphne had managed to free them, Aphro and Dinah worked to create a further brief distraction. Unfortunately, Van Vogt soon discovered their betrayal and ordered them to be taken as hostages and to watch Vena and 004 die in a coliseum. Though Vena and 004 were freed by the rest of the team, Van Vogt had taken Dr. Gilmore hostage and ordered Helen and Vena to be returned to him in exchange for giving him back to the team. Upon Helen and Vena's reunion with their other three captive sisters, all five were shot to death, though Helen had managed to help 009 destroy one of Van Vogt's arms with the last of her strength. Following 004 killing Van Vogt in revenge, 006 cremated the princesses' bodies with his fire breath. Gallery Aphro_Daphne_manga.png|Aphro and Daphne hear Dinah's message. DeathofPuawaks_manga.png|The deaths of the five sisters. Notes *Her 2001 anime counterpart underwent some significant change, in order to give more of a personality and differentiate her from Dinah and Daphne. The adaptation also marked the princesses being able to be differentiated by their tiara colors, as well as their eyes. Category:Female characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Deceased Characters